


Having and Wanting

by scratchyquill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchyquill/pseuds/scratchyquill
Summary: Immediately following the third season episode "The Enterprise Incident," Spock reveals how he managed to make his advances toward the Romulan female seem so authentic. Complete.





	Having and Wanting

In addition to the fate of the Enterprise, the United Federation of Planets had ridden a critical mission on Spock's ability to successfully seduce and beguile a Romulan female under tense and unpredictable conditions. Yet Spock managed to maintain a level head and acquire the cloaking device. Finally, the Enterprise successfully delivered the device as well as the Romulan commander to Starfleet.

The secret plot to steal the cloaking device amused Montgomery Scott to no end. "A pity," Mr. Scott quipped upon leaving the starbase. "Snatching the Enterprise would have put a feather in her cap!"

It was Spock's private opinion that the scheme was unworthy of the Federation. While he himself often employed theatrics to secure an end, he found the feigning of intimacy distasteful.

That night, Mr. Spock entered the empty mess hall. He seated himself and rested his elbows on the table, pensively pressing his fingers against his lips. For once it was too warm in his quarters.

Spock furrowed his brow, hearing his own monotonic, halting speech in his head.

"An hour from now will do even better, will it not, Captain?" the voice added almost inaudibly.

In his mind's eye, he watched Jim lean in close to brush his lips against his ear, whispering.

"Spock?"

Spock kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands, humiliated.

"Spock."

Suddenly before him was Captain Kirk in the flesh. The captain's normally complacent eyes were somber and focused.

The Vulcan stiffened and composed himself. "Excuse me, Captain," the deep voice replied. "I was not aware of your company."

Jim hesitated. "Spock," he said again, "at the risk of sounding presumptuous—"

"Forgive me; it is very late," said Spock, already at his feet.

Jim stopped him in his tracks with a hand to his chest and pushed him slightly backward, looking defiant despite the height difference.

"I'm sorry, Captain," said Spock, "if I have seemed—ill-disposed."

"Ill-disposed?" Jim repeated. "You haven't looked at me in two days."

Spock forced himself to make eye contact with the captain and look perplexed.

"The truth, Spock! Tell me. Or if you can't tell me, show me."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Spock, you and I—I think we both know that you're more than just my first officer. I like to think we're—well—good friends."

"That is precisely what inhibits me from burdening you, Jim."

"But I want to know," said Jim quietly, taking a step even closer to him.

Spock considered this carefully for several moments, deeply conflicted. "Not in the mess hall," he said at last.


End file.
